Prince of Jhothûn
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Qorrashi | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | challenge3e = 27 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} The last Prince of Jhothûn was a qorrashi who was the last living resident of the city of Jhothûn. Whatever name the Prince once had was now forgotten. Description The Prince had blue skin covered in a thick frost, and a perpetual aura of intense cold surrounded him. His hair was white. Personality The Prince had a desperate hope of restoring the ancient giant empire of Jhothûn to its original glory. By the late fourteenth century DR, he was the only living creature who remembered its history and splendor. Abilities As an ice genie, the Prince's touch caused a magical chill of cold, so severe that it could lead to frostbite. He could walk upon any surface of ice, horizontal or vertical, much like a spider. As a genie, the Prince of Jhothûn was telepathic and could plane shift. He had darkvision. In addition to these abilities, the Prince of Jhothûn had a number of other inherent magical powers, to say nothing of the many spells he could cast as a powerful sorcerer. His most powerful spells were chain lightning, geas, and limited wish. He focused on spells of evocation. Possessions The Prince wore a major ring of protection, a powerful pair of bracers of armor, and a cloak of charisma. Activities As the last royal advisor of the royal palace of the Emperors in the capital of Jhothûn, the Prince maintained constant attention on the palace and the portals to the other satrapies that were within its walls. By some magic, he recruited guardians for each of three portals in Karffbadh on the Sea of Moving Ice, Choshein on the High Ice, and Gharreil on the Great Glacier. History During the history of the lost empire of Jhothûn, the qorrash served as noble advisors to the frost giant emperors. After the empire fell, the qorrash continued to guard its secrets, selecting portal guardians to protect each of the remaining seats of the satrapies, maintaining this practice for centuries. The hope was that, someday, the true ruler of the giants would return and restore the Empire. In the meantime, its secrets and treasures would be protected. By the time of the late fourteenth century DR, only a single qorrashi advisor prince remained. This qorrashi spoke to the guardians of the three remaining portals, the orc druid Thurghom; the half-dragon remorhaz, the Red Worm; and the gelugon Tosvin. All served him without knowing who he was or even what they were guarding. Appendix External links * Perilous Gateways - Portals of the Frozen Wastes: The Prince of Jhothûn References Category:Inhabitants of Jhothûn (city) Category:Inhabitants of Jhothûn Category:Inhabitants of the Endless Ice Sea Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Males Category:Qorrash Category:Sorcerers